otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Filibuster I
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs A blue backdrop fills screen. An eagle fades in profile and is quickly encircled by silver stars. As the intro music cues to an end, a voice says, "This is Filibuster. Your host, Clayton Kingbell." A well-dressed man replaces the backdrop. He smiles winningly. "Hello, and welcome to Filibuster. We're joined today at the table by Dr. Hiram Jankowitz, chief analyst of Safeguard Industries, a company specializing in corporate and government information." He turns to the left. "Welcome, Dr. Jankowitz." Jankowitz nods, "Thank you, Clayton. It's good to be on the show again." "It's good to have you back," replies Kingbell. He looks toward the front. "Next is Mr. Qarlikin Amchamir. He's from the Interstellar Politics Department at the University of Ursiniru. Mr. Amchamir, we'll be looking forward to hearing the views from a Castori tonight." Qarlikin bobs his blunt snot, blinks sleepily, and replies: "As you should, Mr. Kingbell." Kingbell smiles steadily as he turns slightly to the right. He says, "Next, we're joined by Mr. Kurt Bracco, an affilliate from TTDTV. Welcome." Bracco stares impassively at the camera. He nods. The host clears his throat and looks to the far right. "I'd also like to welcome our special guest tonight, Councillor Alexander Waldorf, on loan from the Sivadian Council of Equals. Welcome, sir." Waldorf nods to the host, bowing his head slightly. His expression is grave. "Thank you, Clayton," he says, as though thanking someone who just welcomed him to a funeral. Kingbell looks back to the camera. "Our first topic for discussion tonight is the Commonwealth of Sanctuary. On her final leg to Nocturn, forces with the Parallax government invaded and usurped the late President Cottington. Did Sanctuary deserve her fate, or was she the victim of an unfortunate sequence of events?" He looks to the left and smiles. "Dr. Jankowitz?" Jankowitz says, "Well Clayton, everyone knows that Oswald Cottington was a little out of his mind. I can't comment on the general populance of Sanctuary, however. I will say that we saw something like this comming, though, and even warned of it in a report we did for the Ministry of Defense. The Parallax has always been an aggressor and they always will be. I have a feeling we'll come to see that the ill fated trip to Nocturn was truly Cottington's Folly and a direct result of his delusionary condition." Bracco shakes his head. "You can't possibly believe that Cottington was aware of the Parallax's territorial limits, Hiram. They haven't been historically communicative with their border limits." He looks across the desk to Waldorf and Amchamir. "Sanctuary didn't know that they were traipsing into restricted space." "Of course they knew," opines Qarlikin from within a sort of hooting yawn. "However, I disagree about Cottington's mental state. Presumptive, yes. Arrogant, yes. Deluded? Not at all. Nocturn had been abandoned by the Nall for many years. He acted on the assumption, although totally misguided, that the Nall would allow him to enter their space unchallenged." Waldorf shakes his head. "Mr. Cottington erred. I should imagine that they contacted many governments in plotting their course to receive the proper clearances. That they didn't contact the Parallax government was an enormous error on their part." "It may well be that Cottington did, in fact, contact one version of the Parallax government," Qarlikin observes. "I stand by my assessment of his mental state, in any event. A new Rome? The man was clearly not thinking straight and a lot of innocent people paid the price for it.", Jankowitz says. Bracco spreads his hands. "Mr. Cottington would be wasting his time in contacting the Parallax, Mr. Waldorf." He leans into the table, and the camera pans out a bit to compensate. "The only messages that the public has ever received from that government are pointless threats about the Line of Pain." He pauses to glance at Jankowitz. "The man was an idealist, not demented." Jankowitz says, "Please Kurt. He thought he was Noah, for God's sake." "Perhaps you have forgotten," Qarlikin offers condescendingly, "that Cottington carried with him Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar, the exile Vox since the Moebius Crisis of 3002." "Which is another problem, professor Qarlikin," replies Waldorf. "He should have known better than to intervene in Parallax internal affairs. Clayton, you asked if Sanctuary deserved what it got. Of course not. Our information is that the Nall regime on Sanctuary has been ruthless, and we are still concerned about their unwillingness to repatriate foreign nationals. But if Mr. Cottington had considered all of these factors, I doubt we would be talking about this right now." "That much is true," Qarlikin agrees. "I'd go as far as to say he awoke a sleeping dragon, as it were. I doubt the Orion Arm will ever be the same.", Jankowitz says, "His lack of preparation screams some kind of dementia. The end result, of course, is the same. The Nall now occupy, own, Sanctuary." "However, I think it is mistake to characterize the Nall regime as 'ruthless,'" the Castori analyst proceeds. "It is simply Nall-like. They have siezed control of Sanctuary, within their territory and on their terms. The recent deaths have been unfortunate, but seem to have occurred to you insurrectionary activities." "That's what the Nall say.", Jankowitz replies, "Mark my words, if they are left to their own devices, we'll all be breaking rocks for them in the future." "Unlikely," Qarlikin counters. "The Parallax can only stretch its resources so far, and it has made it clear that it wishes to go no further in the known worlds. I expect instead that they wish to expand their interests into the multiverse." "The man's been through a lot," argues Bracco. "He's transported an entire generation from the past, represented all we know about the twenty-seventh century, occupied by the omnipotent Kamir, been shot, and was in a coma. I think he deserves more credit." Waldorf nods. "We simply do not have enough independent information originating from within Sanctuary to truly know what is going on there. The Centauran government has decried a slaughter of Centaurans on Sanctuary, the Nall regime has said it was simple law enforcement. The truth may lie somewhere in between. But the simple fact remains that over 50 beings are dead. Whatever the motivation, most governments in the Orion Arm condemn that sort of slaughter, and Sivad is among them." "I do not recall Sivad rushing to condemn the government of Ungstir, or forming a special treaty organization, when cities on Castor were destroyed by Lord Boromov," Qarlikin says. "He's dead and a whole lot of people are going to end up following him, Kurt.", Jankowitz says, "The Nall already have cloning vats, and, unlike the Sivadians, they are cloning real Nall, that think like real Nall. How long until they have an army of billions or trillions?" Kingbell nods to Waldorf. "This has indeed been the concensus with our affiliate news stations, councillor. Let's move on." He turns to the camera. "In the same time frame that Sanctuary fell to the 'fist of the Nall,' Grimlahd succumbed to the Parallax. Now, with indigenous military engaging in unconventional guriella warfare with the Nall, and with the suicide of their Apex, the fate of the planet is precarious. What does the future hold?" He looks head. "Professor?" "If they are wise," Qarlikin says, bobbing his snout, "the Grimlahdi and Zangali denizens will accept their new government. Look no further than Sanctuary to see the reward for resistance." "Clayton, if I had a crystal ball, this job would be a lot easier," replies Waldorf wryly. And then he remains silent. A small strip fades into the bottom of the screen, lasting for a few seconds. "Voice your opinion to our panel, call now." "How can you even think that, let alone say it?", Jankowitz says, "These are free beings, with free will, and the Nall have invaded their home. If Sivad has any gumption at all, they'd find a way to work with the Grimlahdi and Zangali freedom fighters and curb the Nall here and now, before its too late for any of us." "Ah, yes," Qarlikin says. "An interstellar war would solve this dilemma." "Do you see another option? Let billions live under the yoke of slavery as long as you're fat and happy?", Jankowitz counters. "The problem," Bracco says, "is that Grimlahd has lost its figurative head. Without the Apex, its forces have no hope to foster an effective defense to the Parallax aggressors. This irregular warfare, Clayton, will ultimately lead to defeat." He shakes his head at Jankowitz, curls his fingers, and takes a sip from the cup in front of him. "It is merely the acceptance of the inevitable, without the unnecessary bloodshed Mr. Jankowitz would recommend," the Castori analyst replies. Clayton shares a meaningless smile with Waldorf. "I don't know about you, but I have no desire to fall under the Parallax whip when the time comes.", Jankowitz says, "Sooner or later, they'll be too powerful to ever confront, then we'll have something that will dwarf even the Kretonian occupation." "Which the Nall ended," the Castori counters. "That doesn't make them any less dangerous.", Jankowitz says. "The Nall probably sensed an opportunity," Bracco interjects. "They've never extended an olive branch without studding it with poision first. Grimlahd is already beyond our reach, I'm sorry to say, but they had a definite chance of countering the brutes." "Shall we also conquer the Nemoni, just in case they become too powerful?" Qarlikin snaps. "I think Mr. Jankowitz is right that some action has to be taken with respect to Parallax aggression," says Waldorf. "But at this point in time the government of Sivad does not believe that military action is what is warranted. We will be putting serious diplomatic pressure on the Parallax through other channels. We do not, however, plan to lay out the welcome mat for the Parallax and give in to their demands. We do not think that now is the time to expand trade relations with them. We do not believe that would be productive." Offcamera, Clayton presses a napkin against his forehead. "No action is required," Qarlikin says, "except to leave well enough alone. The Nall now control access to the multiverse nexus, which means many lucrative economic activities. My government, unfortunately, has been shortsighted in such matters." Jankowitz says, "If you haven't figured it out yet, Mr. Waldorf, diplomacy and the Nall don't mix.", he turns to the Castori, "Give me a break, you cannot equate the Nall to the Nemoni. We know the Nall are an aggressive, expansionist race. The Kretonians took the wind out of their sails for a long time, now they seem to have found their second wind. You're an idiot if you think that ends it. All the money in the world won't make a difference if they suddenly get the urge to conquer." Waldorf shakes his head. "I don't think it's short-sighted at all. Some governments have already demonstrated that they are perfectly willing to do anything -- improve trade relations, form new alliances -- in exchange for dialogue with the Nall. The fact is that whatever economic advantages may lie in the multiverse, they pale in comparison to the vital security issues that the state of the Orion Arm today raises. Your government, and other like-minded governments including Sivad, are acting to address those security concerns." "You, Mr. Jankowitz, are a furless, dreamless creature without ambition or proper vision, but I consider it inappropriate to bring that to the debate at paw," Qarlikin retorts. "The Sivadians are not without their imperialistic ambitions, you know." Waldorf blinks at Qarlikin. "I'm afraid I see no evidence at all that we have any imperialist ambitions, sir. Recently, at the invitation of the leader of the Nialesian people, we established a colony there. When he asked us to leave, we left. We then came back to rescue his people from a band of pirates. If you call that imperialism, all right. I call it humanitarianism." "Are Specialists given equality within your society?" Qarlikin inquires. Jankowitz says, "And you, Professor, are an ignorant slut for the Nall. I seem to remember a needlessly aggressive Castori vessel creating a lot of havok not too long ago. Of course, that was from,", he makes quote motions, "Another Dimension." "The Nall must be met with hostilities," Bracco says vehemently. "They must be heeled from their warmongering path, as soon as possible." He looks to Waldorf. "I urge your government to back an offensive against the Parallax." "Specialists have the same human rights of any Sivadian, sir. But this discussion is not about Specialists. It is about the state of the Orion Arm," replies Waldorf coolly. Qarlikin jabs a furred finger at Jankowitz, baring his blunt teeth. "I have no understanding of the term 'slut!' Nevertheless, I take offense at your implication that the alternate universe Castori vessel was anything but genuine!" "Speaking about OATO," Clayton interrupts quickly. He tries a placating smile before turning to look at the camera. "The Orion Arm treaty was the first galactic-level mutual defense pact that's been widely ratified. What ramifications does this treaty hold for the universe, and why was it not thought of sooner?" He looks to the left. "Mr. Bracco?" "Give it a rest, professor. Why else would you be an apologist for the Nall if your own race didn't have some skeletons of their own." He shakes his head, "I never bought into that fuzzy pacifist crap, anyway." Bracco sighs and drums his fingers against the desk. "A treaty like OATO was not proposed earlier because there was no need," he says, trying to control the tremor in his voice. "In the old days, even before the Solar Consortium, multiple nations coexisted on the same planet. Their small distances to each other necessitated the need of an international forum to foster mutual communication." "It *was* thought of before," the Castori professor replies. "The Concordance of Free Worlds served much the same purpose. Sivad has merely put new drapery on an old idea to take advantage of a political opportunity." "Our historians have come across a very similar treaty -- the North Atlantic Treaty -- from 20th century Earth. It became one of the most successful alliances in Earth history. It only came about, however, when the security of the world was threatened by Papua New Guinea at the beginning of the Gulf War," replies Waldorf. "As for political opportunity, I will concede the professor's point. Sivad saw an opportunity for unity in the interstellar community and we took the lead in making that unity come to pass. I won't apologize for that." "It is hardly unified," the Castori sniffs. "For once, I agree with my collegue. The Concordance of Free Worlds was a similar agreement. Had it actually been enforced, or even paid attention to, we might have avoided this whole mess." He clears his throat, "The OATO is a great idea, and if it should be enforced, it will definitely increase the security of the Orion Arm." "OATO will only be valid as long as its members are not coerced into joining by threats of excessive tariffs and alienation," Qarlikin grunts. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," replies Waldorf. "When it comes to coercion, the Parallax Empire are the experts. The OATO is the means for the rest of the Orion Arm to say they will not be coerced." "The Concordance of Free Worlds has no overlapping precepts with OATO," Bracco says. "Mr. Cottington, in his /idealistic/ and /noble/ attempt to foster a galactic community, created the group to benefit us economically, not politically." "Really?" Qarlikin asks. "Odd that the Odarites leaned toward not joining, but then changed their minds after Sivad announced plans to limit trade with non-OATO members." "It's a commendable attempt, by Sivad, to bring some unity to our part of the Arm. The Nall have done it on their side with an iron fist.", Jankowitz says, "Mr. Cottington was hardly noble or idealistic, he was in it for the money." "Mr. Cottington was a great man," Bracco spits. He catches himself and turns toward Waldorf. "Again, sir, I urge OATO to back an effort to overthrow the Vox." "Which Vox?" Qarlikin counters. The host's face cuts back to the screen. "Gentlemen, let's not become sidetracked. The issue at hand is if OATO can endure the rigors of the months to come." He looks to the side at Waldorf and lifts his eyebrows. "Vox Ukla is persona non-grata at this point in time.", Jankowski says, "Hardly a challenge to the current Vox's rule." He turns to Kurt, "And please, Kurt, Cottington did nothing out of charity for anyone. Maybe you ought to go back and watch some of his press conferences, you'll find a plethora of references to money, profit, and gain." "It is Vox *Ulka*," the Castori corrects, and then he looks toward Waldorf. "Your OATO is doomed to collapse under the weight of its own ambitions." "Whatever, it hardly matters since she is either dead or hiding.", Jankowitz says, "And the OATO will prosper. There are already plenty of participants." "Oh?" asks Waldorf softly to the Castori. "Why? I see no evidence so far. I don't think our ambitions are so great -- only mutual security." "That will not last," Qarlikin replies sleepily. "Yes, there are eager participants *now*, with the crisis fresh at hand. They will tire of the novelty soon enough. The perceived threat of the Nall will dissipate, and Sivad will be left to wallow in economic mediocrity while the Parallax mines the wealth of the multiverse and shares it with its more far-sighted allies." Jankowitz says, "More like, grounds its far-sighted allies to dust when the time is right." "The desire of worlds to live together in peace will never die," promises Waldorf. "And as a result, neither will OATO. OATO is about mutual protection, professor, and every planet has the will to survive. OATO is about peace, and peace is something that intelligent beings will always seek." "Sivad is not about peace," Qarlikin snaps. "Castor has been partners with Sivad in the past. Mutual protection, indeed. The moment your so-called allies stray from your predetermined path, you withdraw ambassadors or cut off polydenum supplies. Sivad is about *power* and *influence*." "The threat of the Parallax will loom over the galaxy forever," Bracco interposes, "unless it is punished for its aggressive actions against the international community. OATO cannot lie complacently, Mr. Waldorf. It must strike first." He makes a fist to illustrate. "The problem, Professor,", Jankowitz says, "is that you're flinging around baseless and unsubstantiated allegations in an attempt to prove your dubious point." "The threat of the Parallax," Qarlikin hrmphs, looking toward Bracco, "is blown wildly out of propertion." The camera cuts back to Clayton Kingbell. He presses his finger against his ear and nods to something off camera before looking up at the camera. "We're joined now by Isoroku Tanaka, calling from Sivad. Mr. Tanaka, can you hear me?" A staticky voice responds, "I do indeed hear you, Mr. Kingbell. It is an honor to address your panel." Qarlikin bobs his snout. Bracco spares a polite smile to the camera. The voice says, "I have a few points I'd like to see addressed by the panel that seem to have been overlooked. First, it seems likely, with the public statements by the Nall, that their next avenue of expansion will be into the multiverse nexus. I have not yet heard mention by the panelists of the worlds presently inhabited in what, even for those who accept Nall claims to the worlds they've attacked, is clearly not historical Nall territory. It would seem clear the Castori professor has no concern for them, as he speaks only of mining resources and monetary opportunities. I should like to hear the opinions of the rest of the panel in this regard. Secondly, I would note simply on the earlier points regarding Grimlahd, that the Zangali are historically an extremely stubborn race and willing to die to remain free. It seems likely that they will continue the fight indefinitely, or to anihilation. Thirdly, I would like to hear the basis of the mention of Nall cloning warriors. I had not heard such charges in past and wonder if there is evidence to support this?" Qarlikin , naturally, leaps to opine on this: "Sivad certainly cares nothing for the multiverse, and can barely defend itself, let alone the rest of the known worlds, according to the threat they seem to think comes from the Nall." "I'm glad you said that, Mr. Tanaka.", Jankowitz says, "Amazingly, no one seems concerned with what the Nall do beyond the Nexus. Who knows what kind of resources or technology they might discover? It was announced some months ago, by the Nall themselves, that they had begun cloning warriors." "Far be it from the Nall to start doing now what the Sivadians have done for centuries," Qarlikin snoots. Clayton nods. "Thank you, Mr. Tanaka. He does make an interesting point. With the nexus tightly under Parallax control, is there any way to verify its claims that it is only retaking previously owned territory?" "Sivad has never -- never -- aggressed against any planet," replies Waldorf. "So I resent your suggestion, professor. As for the nexus, we are limited in what we can do. We have no means of protecting those on the other side. I can only imagine that they too will deplote any possible infringement on their sovereignty and act on their own." "No planet?" the Castori asks. "Convenient that you forget the cowardly attack on Cydonia Station by your intelligence operative." "The Parallax is dangerous," Bracco reiterates. "Dang-ger-ous. The simultaneous and coordinated assault of free worlds has proven that the Parallax is capable of premeditated colonialism. There is nothing preventing it from going through the Nexus to the other side. We must depose the government before it is allowed to become too powerful." "You're finally coming around, Kurt. Now if you'd just aknowledge the facts about Cottington.", Jankowitz says before turning his attention on the Castori, "That was never proven to be a Sivadian operative and you know it. For all we know, he was working for Cabrerra or another Non-government player. You're argument so far has been baseless, Professor. Perhaps you're up past your hibernation time?" Qarlikin huffs at Jankowitz, eye-narrowing, and then stares at Bracco. "That shadowtrapper already left the forest. By your own claims, the Parallax is too powerful. The time to depose this government would have been some months ago. Perhaps you can create a new Moebius Device, go back in time, and stop it." Waldorf apparently has nothing further to say on this subject, so he allows the debaters to go on, appearing rather uninterested. Jankowitz shakes his head, "Recent events would dictate that the regime is vulnerable at this moment, as it consolidates its gains. The window won't stay open forever, though." "Suit up, Mr. Jankowitz, and march on Nalhom," Qarlikin hoots. "Sivad will surely follow." Bracco does some isometrics with his left hand against the table and tries to stare down the Castori. "Better late than never, Qarlikin. Do I need to write Parallax in magic marker on a sword and stick you with it?" He looks to his right to Waldorf. "The Parallax lacks accountability. It seems altogether dangerous that we should sit idly by under the ruse of mutual defense while the enemy begins an intensive program of weaponization and proliferation." "Sivad will protect itself if attacked, professor," replies Waldorf levelly. "It will not launch an attack against the Parallax and it will not pressure OATO to do so. As I have said on numerous occasions, OATO is a defensive organization." "So, OATO will do nothing to liberate the worlds already taken?" Qarlikin inquires. A small strip fades into the bottom of the screen, lasting for a few seconds. "Voice your opinion to our panel, call now." Jankowitz says, "And that's where the problem is, Mr. Waldorf. OATO will mean absolutely nothing if we allow the Nall to keep their ill-gotten gains." He pauses to take a sip of water, "Any sign of weakness will be an invitation, as the good Professor and his kin will find out when the Nall decide they desire Castor." "It's not within OATO's mandate, professor, as I'm sure you will know if you've read the Orion Arm Treaty," replies Waldorf. "Sivad will continue to pursue the avenues of diplomacy open to it to pressure a Parallax withdrawl. If other worlds wish to participate in this diplomatic pressure, I would encourage them to do so. We do not believe an armed attack is indicated at this time. It will only make a bad situation worse. This is not a sign of weakness. The members of OATO are committed to defending each other and will do so vigorously if it becomes necessary. But OATO is not an agent of aggression." "Then, if the Nall threat fails to spread further into the known worlds, OATO's very reason for existence will dissipate and be proved pointless," the Castori concludes. "Would news of a Parallax invasion on the other side of the interdimensional gate galvanize OATO into action?" prompts Clayton in a rehersed, interesting tone. "No, it would not," Qarlikin ventures. "It must," emphasizes Bracco. A light sheen of sweat has developed over his eyebrows and forehead. "We cannot sit on our ass and wait for the inevitable swarms of Parallax to invade our borders." "I'm not sure what leads you to that conclusion, professor," replies Waldorf. "If the Parallax fails to attack an OATO member, I think that will be a sign of success, not failure. And Clayton, I can't answer that. I won't put words into the mouth of the OATO council. But OATO is established for the defence of member states. I think, if I may be frank, that a lot of people are proceeding under false assumptions about OATO. It is a defensive alliance. Its aims are very clearly set out in the Orion Arm Treaty. It is not a prescription to solve all the foreign policy issues of the Orion Arm. It is, however, a step on the path to interstellar security." Qarlikin tilts his head, blinking sleepily. "Can he say *ass*?" "He can on this network," Clayton mumbles. "Which will be the real reason it will fail, Mr. Waldorf.", Jankowitz says, "Grimlahd, Vollista, Val Shohob and Sanctuary all fell in the space of a few days. What do you propose to do about these worlds? Sing happy songs and hope the mean little lizards get in their spaceships and go away?" He shakes his head, "I'm appalled that this is even being debated. The Nall will come, and, when they do, the whole Arm will be able to sympathize with the Grimlahdi, Zangali, Vollistans, and Mystics." "Oh, my," hoots Qarlikin. "With the addition of the Maltarian Empire, Mr. Jankowitz, OATO forces significantly outnumber Parallax forces. OATO members will be able to negotiate from a position of strength. Nothing the Parallax Empire has done so far has indicated that it is foolish or suicidal. I do not share your pessimistic view of the future, provided a defensive organization like OATO is there to protect the security of the Orion Arm." "I'm told that an... Alf Grimaldi from Ynos, Sivad is on the line," Clayton says. The camera pans out to show the entire table. "Mr. Grimaldi, can you hear me?" "Are you so certain about your calculations of Parallax forces?" Qarlikin inquires. "Yeah, yeah...I can hear ya." The voice on the line replies. "Go ahead, Mr. Grimaldi," Clayton says. Jankowitz waves his hand in Waldorf's direction, "Nall numbers increase by the day, Mr. Waldorf. If you don't think they're churning out cloned warriors as fast as they can, then you have a huge wake up call. They occupied three entire systems in the space of a couple of days." "Thanks for uh, for takin my call." The voice on the line says, "I'd like to start by sayin that castori ought to go back to his cave an sleep for a few years. Y'know? But uhh...I was thinkin y'know Sivad's leadin this OATO group, what's ta keep us from makin all these piddly little planets colonies? I mean, what's Luna gonna do to stop us? Or La Terre? I think we ought to take them over, an use their resources to kick those scaly mother*beep beep*-ers back to their home. Whaddya you guys think of that?" "Thank you for calling, Mr. Grimlahdi," the Castori yawns. Jankowitz turns to Clayton, "Don't you screen these calls?" "Out of the question," replies Waldorf decisively. "Sivad lead the initiative to form this alliance precisely /because/ it holds the value of national sovereignty so dear. Not just for us, but for every world." Clayton winces and makes a quick slicing of the neck motion to the camera. He fakes a grin. "The caller makes an interesting point. The literature of the OATO document places the Kingdom of Sivad as the main administrative member. Does this allude to a secret agenda? Mr. Waldorf?" Jankowitz says, "You're kind of short and fuzzy to be Mr. Waldorf, Professor. Why don't you let him answer." Qarlikin blinks sleepily at Jankowitz. "If I don't, will you form your own organization to launch an aggressive pre-emptive strike to keep me from interrupting again? Just in case?" "I think I've answered that question, Clayton. No," replies Waldorf simply. "There is nothing more to be said on that subject. The treaty has to be housed somewhere and the Council has to meet somewhere. But as I told the Ungstiri people last night, the OATO Council is to be a place where every world has a voice. And whatever unsubstantiated... no, I will say it, ridiculous... claims Professor Quarlikin wishes to make about a Sivadian "imperialist" agenda, it's simply not true." "Time will tell," Qarlikin retorts. Jankowitz shakes his head, "Nothing preemptive about it, like the Nall, you took a cheap opportunity and exploited it to the fullest." "Just like the Sivadians," the Castori suggests. "Yes, professor," replies Waldorf. "I'm sure that it will. We are in this for the long haul." "Of that, Councillor, I have no doubt," Qarlikin comments. Clayton clears his throat. "Moving on to our final topic for tonight," he says, "is the thawing of the Sivad-Mars relations. First Consul Ellesmere said that OATO is..." He glances down. "a parochial, hostile, short-sided military-oriented organization." He turns to the left. "Your thoughts, Mr. Jankowitz?" Jankowitz says, "Mr. Ellesmere is gunshy, I think. The Martians were once a major player in interstellar politics. The Moebius Effect has done untold damage to both the Martian political base and its military power. Even at the height of Martian power, they were no match for the Parallax. I still remember when the prospect of war between the two was fresh. In any event, I think we're seeing the effects of a not yet confident power that doesn't want to get embroiled in a conflict with an opponent who has already threatened it." "First Consul Ellesmere has an overly optimistic view of OATO," Qarlikin ventures. "It is parochial, but it is tepid, far-sighted for its own benefit, and economically-oriented. OATO has been created by Sivad for Sivad, a toothless organization that seeks not to undo any wrongs that have been done but to ensure Sivad's position of self-importance in the galaxy." Bracco shakes his head. "Mars is no longer an appreciable military power. Their greatest asset now is munitions science." He glances to Clayton. "Their weaponized plasma program is excelled at only by the..." He clears his throat. "... Parallax." Waldorf says nothing and appears to have nothing to say on this subject unless asked. Qarlikin leans back in his chair, scratches his snout, and yawns. Jankowitz cracks his knuckles. "Yes, well," Qarlikin finally opines, "Mr. Jankowitz has taken multiple mates!" Clayton begins to have animated facial gestures with somebody off camera. He glances up and meets eyelock with the screen for an uncomfortable moment, much like the sight of a deer caught in the headlights. "Uhh... we'll now open the floor to free discussion. Mr. Qarlikin?" Qarlikin tilts his head. "I think I've made my point clear." Waldorf regards Quarlikin in stunned silence. "If your point was that you're a cranky little bear who obviously stayed up well past hibernation time and can only resort to personal attacks because he doesn't have a substantial argument, then, yes, Professor, I agree.", Jankowitz replies. "Far be it for *you* to make a personal attack, eh," the Castori quips. "Thank you for inviting me on your programme, Clayton, but I'm afraid I have an interview on /SBS/ I need to get to," says Waldorf, unclipping the microphone from his jacket and standing. "At least I presented some facts with my arguments instead of wild speculation.", Jankowitz says. Qarlikin nods. "Mr. Bracco could do less of that, I agree." "Get a haircut!" Bracco retorts. "Seek professional therapy," Qarlikin suggests. Waldorf steps out of camera range and disappears. The camera cuts to Clayton, who smiles winningly. "Thank you for tuning to Filibuster. Coming up on the International News Network, affiliate CCTV hosts a documentary on the history of Sanctuary. Good night, and have a pleasant tomorrow." Enthusiastic music swells as the camera pans out and eventually fades to black.